


Part of Your World

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, wincestiel - Fandom
Genre: A balanced fic of Fluff and Smut, Bottom!Cas, M/M, PWP, Some Fluff, Threesome, Wincestiel - Freeform, human!Cas, some smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have some downtime in the bunker. Dean goes to bed early, so Sam and Castiel watch a Disney movie. Dean walks in on Sam and Castiel doing more than just  cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormthekingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthekingdom/gifts).



> This was written for a tumblr prompt from stormthekingdom: Sam and Cas watching Disney movies. I hope you enjoy it, dear!
> 
> It was supposed to be fluff, but turned into smut because it's me writing, and it was supposed to be Sastiel but then Dean had to show up and it turned into Wincestiel. sorry not sorry
> 
> i've been sick for a week..and i've had this sitting on my computer for longer than it needed to be. finally i'm a little better so here it is.
> 
> xoxo,  
> WD

Empty burger wrappers were strewn across the table, along with a mess of French fries which were now soggy and cold. A trio of beer bottles sat on the table half empty. Sam, Castiel and Dean had devoured the food half an hour ago and then sat around drinking their beers and talking about nothing in particular. They were lounging around in sweatpants and t-shirts and feeling relaxed. It had been a long time since any of them had spent the night in the bunker; one of those rare and precious lulls in their constant and relentless pursuit of monsters. 

Dean let out a huge yawn. He stood up from the table and made a show of stretching. Castiel couldn't help noticing the strip of bare stomach that peeked out when Dean's untucked shirt lifted. He looked away quickly, blushing. He couldn’t help but remember that one drunken night a few weeks ago, when Dean had come onto him and Castiel had been powerless to refuse. Dean had apologized the next day and also claimed he hadn't "remembered much of it". Castiel had nodded and accepted Dean's apology, feeling awkward. Dean had promised it wouldn't happen again and Castiel found himself feeling disappointed. But Castiel kept quiet and neither of them brought it up again. Castiel knew that Dean was keeping his distance though; when they accidentally touched now, Dean would jerk away with a muttered “sorry”. As far as Castiel knew, Sam was clueless about what had happened. If he noticed any tension or awkwardness between Dean and Castiel, he hadn't mentioned it.

"I'm hitting the sack, guys. See you in the morning." Dean announced. He yawned again for emphasis.

“Ok, Dean. Good night." Sam replied. He raised his beer in salute. Dean started walking to his room, yawning yet again.

“Night Dean." Castiel called after Dean's retreating form. He fiddled with the label on the bottle, ripping it away from the glass. Sam checked his watch and then looked over at Castiel and smiled.

"Damn it's still early. My brother is turning into an old fart." Sam commented. "Want to watch a movie with me? I can't remember the last time we just sat and stared at the TV."

"Uh, sure Sam." Castiel answered, his mind still full of thoughts of Dean.

"Ok so this is kinda corny but I really just want to watch 'The Little Mermaid'." Sam admitted, and then grinned."It was one of my favorite movies growing up. Especially since it was one of the few movies Dean and I ever got to see in the theater. We went one time when Dad was away. He would have never taken us to see it- it was a ‘sissy girl movie’ according to him."

"The Little Mermaid? Sissy girl movie?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowing. 

"Disney classic! Come on, now you have to. Oh, and Dean will deny this but he thought Ariel was hot." Sam laughed and clapped his hands. "Let's make some popcorn! And have another beer!"

"Ok Sam." Castiel said seriously. He watched as Sam grabbed a bag from the cabinet and tossed it into the microwave. The sounds of the kernels popping and the smell of the butter filled the kitchen. Sam stopped the microwave when the popping sounds slowed, and then poured the contents into a bowl and carried into the living area. 

“Grab a couple more beers, Cas?” Sam called over his shoulder. 

Castiel went to he fridge and pulled out two more bottles. He removed the caps before following Sam to the couch. He placed the bottles on the coffee table next to the popcorn bowl and sat down. Sam flipped through the binder with the DVDs. He selected a brightly colored disc and popped it in to the player and then jumped onto the couch, jostling Castiel.

"Sorry," Sam grinned. Castiel offered a smile in return. He couldn't help but respond to Sam's enthusiasm.

The familiar blue background with the glowing white lines of the castle filled the screen and Sam hummed along. The logo faded into an animated scene with a seagull flying high above an ocean.

"This is a cartoon?" Castiel asked.

"Yup. Disney animation at its finest." Sam answered. 

"Cartoons are for children." Castiel said, confused.

"No, Cas, you are never too old for Disney!" Sam tossed a popcorn in the air and leaned back to catch it in your mouth. Sam chewed and grinned.

"Even if one is millennia old?” Castiel asked seriously.

Sam shoved Castiel playfully with his shoulder with a laugh. Then he focused on the screen, as a ship came into view and a crew of men started singing. Sam sang along.

“I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it’s a hey to the starboard, heave-ho…” Sam had a huge grin on his face and Castiel found himself watching Sam’s instead of the screen. “Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you, in the mysterious fathoms below…”

Castiel smiled in response to Sam’s childlike delight. Sam noticed him looking.

“Dude, you’re missing everything, watch the movie.” Sam chided. He poked Castiel again. Castiel had missed these affectionate touches, especially from Dean. And Sam was usually more reserved when he wasn’t relaxed. Castiel pressed his leg against Sam’s where they were side by side on the couch, and Sam either didn’t notice or didn’t mind. Sam offered him the popcorn bowl and Castiel accepted. He sat back on the cushions and tried to focus on the movie. Sam laughed easily and loudly throughout the film, but Castiel only smiled and he couldn’t stop looking at Sam. He didn’t often spend time with Sam. He liked him well enough, but when Dean was around, Sam was quieter and seemed content to let his brother lead. Now Castiel was hyper aware of the solid warm presence of Sam’s thigh against his own. Castiel leaned into Sam experimentally, while Sam was still watching raptly. Again, Sam didn’t seem to notice. Castiel let out a small sigh, and then dared to put his head lightly on Sam’s shoulder.

“Ariel kinda reminds me of you, Castiel.” Sam commented and Castiel lifted his head. “Trying to figure out how to be a human. Although you’ve never used a fork as a comb.” Sam laughed, and Castiel could feel the rumble through his chest where he leaned against Sam. 

“Ariel was an archangel. I do not know where she is now…” Castiel replied. Sam laughed again.

“Cas, you are so literal. But I love that about you.” Sam slung his arm around Castiel and gave him a side hug. Castiel blushed, but in the darkness of the room, Sam couldn’t see it.

“Thanks, Sam.” Castiel murmured. He waited for Sam to remove his arm, but Sam left it across his shoulders. Castiel leaned into Sam again, his head resting lightly on Sam’s shoulder. They stayed like that comfortably for the rest of the movie, Castiel content to feel the warmth of Sam against his side and feel the vibration of Sam’s voice when he laughed or sang along. When the movie ended, Sam flicked the TV off with the remote, leaving them in the dark, except for some light that slanted in from the adjacent kitchen.

“What did you think, Cas?” Sam asked.

“It was…musical.” Castiel replied. Sam huffed a laugh.

“Well, considering you weren’t looking at the screen half the time, I’m not sure you really got the nuances of the story.” Sam teased.

“Sorry. It was nice. I can see why you like it.” Castiel conceded. 

“The last time I watched this with Dean he kept saying that real mermaids would be nasty, like the siren we ganked a few years back.” Sam recalled. “I kept telling him to shut up and enjoy the movie. He wouldn’t let me sing either.” Sam tousled Castiel’s hair. “So thanks for letting me sing.”

“You have a lovely voice, Sam.” Castiel answered honestly.  
“Heh. Thanks, Cas.” Sam said. The two of them sat in companionable silence on the couch for a moment. Then Sam spoke again. “I saw you looking at me.”

Castiel coughed uncomfortable. “Sorry. I..I just liked seeing you happy.” He was blushing again, and thankful for the dark. “I haven’t heard you laugh much lately.”

“I know…” Sam said softly. “And it’s ok, I didn’t mind.” Sam put his chin on top of Castiel’s hair, and Castiel nestled into Sam’s neck. He couldn’t help inhaling the scent of soap and Sam’s skin. Sam let out a sigh.

“Cas. I know what happened with you and Dean. Dean told me when I noticed you guys were all weird.” Sam murmured. Castiel sat up abruptly, dislodging Sam’s arm.

“Um. Yeah, he was drunk. I was weak. It won’t happen again.” Castiel coughed uncomfortably. 

“Cas. It’s ok. I don’t care.” Sam continued. “Although, I’m a little jealous.”

Castiel coughed again, feeling surprised. “Jealous?”

“Well. You know. You guys have your..profound bond.” Sam explained. “I feel kinda left out sometimes. The third wheel and stuff.” 

“I…didn’t know, Sam. I apologize.” Castiel still sat apart from Sam. “You’re very important to me. I care about you.”

Sam didn’t respond but instead reached out and pulled Castiel back against him. He placed a hand under Castiel’s chin and tipped it so Castiel had to look up at him. Their faces were both in shadow, but Castiel could see the gleam in Sam’s eyes. Sam leaned forward and kissed Castiel on the lips. Castiel made a surprised noise but then kissed him back. Sam pulled away.

“I care about you too, Cas.” Sam whispered. He pressed his mouth against Castiel’s again. This time the kisses were more insistent, and with his hands he pressed Castiel’s shoulders so he was forced back onto the couch pillows. He shifted his body so that he was half on top of Castiel, his legs on either side of one of Castiel’s legs. Sam nibbled at Castiel’s lips and Castiel opened his mouth, letting Sam thrust his tongue inside. Castiel moaned and licked at Sam’s tongue. Sam ran his hands down Castiel’s sides and lifted the edge of his shirt, stroking Castiel’s stomach lightly.

“Is this ok, Cas?” Sam asked seriously, pausing his movements. “I’m stopping right now if this isn’t what you want.”

“Sam,” Castiel panted. “Please. I want this.”

Sam bent his head to Castiel’s neck, licking and sucking. Castiel moaned again, and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair. When Sam let his hand drop to Castiel’s pants, Castiel whimpered. Sam nipped at Castiel’s skin and then reached inside Castiel’s pants, gripping his hard cock firmly in his large hand.

“Sam..” Castiel gasped as Sam moved his hand along his shaft. Castiel tugged at Sam’s hair, drawing a moan from Sam.

“Cas…” Sam mumbled into Castiel’s neck. Castiel could feel Sam’s erection rubbing against his leg. It felt huge, and Castiel groaned at the thought of having Sam inside him. Castiel forced Sam’s head up from his neck and kissed him hard.

The lights flipped on, startling them both. Dean looked at them incredulously, his mouth open. Sam scrambled off of Castiel and Castiel sat up quickly.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting this when I went to bed early. I just got up to take a piss and get a drink of water. Then I heard something…” Dean commented, keeping his voice level, despite his red face and his clenched fists. He looked at Sam and then Castiel.

“It’s nothing, Dean.” Sam said. “Um. Yeah. We were just cuddling. Um. We watched a movie.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dean said doubtfully. “That’s why I heard you guys moaning each other’s names and with your hands down each other’s pants.” Dean shook his head, looking at Castiel.

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel looked at the ground, his face also red.

“Well. None of my business.” Dean tried to sound nonchalant, but both Sam and Castiel could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice. 

“Dean, I’m really sorry.” Sam tried again. Dean shrugged, glaring at both of them. 

“Not my business.” Dean repeated. Castiel got off the couch and walked over to Dean.

“Dean..please.” Castiel grabbed at Dean’s arms. “You…you made it seem like you didn’t care…about me. Sam told me he knows.”

“You think I don't care about you?” Dean growled. “Jesus fucking Christ, for an angel you sure are dim.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrists, pulling them away from his arms.

“I’m not an angel anymore…” Castiel said in a small voice. 

“Dean, how was he supposed to know? You’ve barely let yourself look at him or touch him the last few weeks.” Sam interjected from the couch.  
“Dean, when you told me it wouldn’t happen again, I believed you. From the way you have been acting, I assumed you were disgusted by me.” Castiel pleaded.

“I tried to tell you Dean. He takes everything literally. He’s still learning how to understand the subtle fucked up ways humans communicate or show their feelings.” Sam added.

“Cas.” Dean said, still holding Castiel’s wrists, but his voice gentle. “You could never, ever, disgust me. I disgust myself. I couldn’t handle what I was feeling for you.”

“Tell him, Dean.” Sam urged.

“Would you shut up, Sammy?” Dean said angrily. He turned back to Castiel, looking him in the eyes. “You really don’t get how I feel about you, Cas?”

“No.” Castiel answered. His blue eyes were guileless as they returned Dean’s stare. 

Dean took a deep breath, and released Castiel’s wrists. “Cas. I love you.” Dean said simply. Castiel’s eyes widened. Before he could respond, Dean pressed his mouth against Castiel’s. 

“Fucking finally.” Sam muttered under his breath. Neither Dean or Castiel heard him.

Castiel pulled away with a gasp. “I love you too, Dean.” Dean sighed and pulled Castiel against himself, hugging him tight. They started kissing again.

Sam coughed loudly. “Ok. Guess it’s time for me to go to bed.” He got up from the couch. Dean and Castiel pulled apart and looked at him.

“No, stay, Sam.” Castiel said softly. “Please.” Castiel looked at Dean meaningfully. Dean nodded, and Castiel pulled Dean over to the couch.

“I don’t want to get..in the way of you guys.” Sam protested. Dean pressed him back down to the couch. 

“Sit down and shut up, Sammy.” Dean growled. Castiel sat down next to Sam. Dean sat down on the other side of Sam. 

“He knows about what we do, Sammy.” Dean whispered hotly in Sam’s ear. 

Dean licked the shell of Sam’s ear and Sam groaned. He put his hand in Dean’s lap and reached inside Dean’s pants to grip his brother’s already hard cock. Dean moaned at the touch and rucked up Sam’s shirt and moved his mouth to his brother’s nipples. Meanwhile on Sam’s other side, Castiel licked Sam’s neck and let his hand wander down to rub at Sam through his pants. Sam let out a whimper and pressed back against Castiel’s palm. Dean bent his head to kiss Castiel’s hand before returning his attentions to Sam’s chest. Castiel gripped Sam’s hard cock through the layers of clothing, and Sam hitched his breath. Castiel slid off the couch and knelt in front of the two brothers. He reached up and tugged at the waistband of Sam’s pants, and pulled them down along with his boxers, with Sam lifting his hips obligingly to help them off. He pushed Sam’s legs apart and moved so he was kneeling between them. Castiel’s eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Sam’s length. Dean also admired Sam and then turned to Castiel to kiss him over Sam’s hard cock. Sam groaned with need at the sight and Castiel broke the kiss, panting. Dean sat up and pulled Sam into a kiss, and then without warning, Castiel put his lips around Sam’s erection. Sam bucked up into the hot wet warmth of Castiel’s mouth, sobbing against Dean’s lips. Castiel sucked him readily, his tongue swirling around his shaft and teasing into Sam’s slit. Sam pulled away from Dean’s mouth, wanting to watch Castiel bobbing up and down on his cock.

“You guys are gonna kill me..” Sam gasped. Dean got up from the couch, forcing Sam to release his hand from his cock. He pushed the coffee table back so he had space to crouch behind Castiel and pull him onto his lap. Castiel took his mouth off Sam’s cock and Sam whimpered at the loss. He whimpered again as he watched Castiel turn to kiss Dean, knowing that his brother was tasting his cock on Castiel’s tongue. They broke the kiss and Castiel took Sam into his mouth again. Dean bent down to suck Castiel’s neck, wrapping one arm under Castiel’s stomach, while he rubbed Castiel’s crotch with his free hand. Castiel moaned around Sam’s cock and moved up and down on Dean’s lap, making Dean sob with need.

“Cas, take off your fucking pants.” Dean gritted, squeezing Castiel’s ass hard. Castiel made desperate noises that were muffled by Sam’s cock filling his mouth. Dean pushed Castiel off his lap, and Castiel pulled off of Sam in surprise, sitting back on his ass and looking at Dean indignantly. Dean would have laughed except he was too turned on at the moment. He stood up and shoved his pants off and then knelt back down and tugged at Castiel’s, dragging them off his legs. Sam whined with need, his gaze focusing on both Dean and Castiel’s cocks. He moved his hand down to pull at his own cock but Dean reached over and slapped his hand away. 

“Naughty Sammy.” Dean scolded, climbing back on the couch so he could pull his brother’s shirt over his head. Dean straddled Sam so that their cocks brushed against each other, making them both gasp, and kissed him hard. Castiel watched the brothers rutting against each other for a moment, and then he pulled his own shirt off. Then he tugged at Dean’s shirt and Dean turned his attention back to Castiel. He slid back off the couch and let Castiel pull his shirt off, and then nipped at Castiel’s mouth, kissing him roughly. He moved so that Castiel was trapped between the two brothers again, with Sam on the couch and Dean kneeling behind him. Dean pushed Castiel’s head toward Sam’s cock.

“Finish what you started, Cas.” Dean commanded. He knelt behind Castiel and pulled Castiel’s hips flush against his. Castiel gasped at the feel of Dean’s hot bare cock against his ass. Castiel braced his hands on Sam’s thighs. Dean reached behind himself and flipped the coffee table drawer open. He pulled a bottle of lube out. Sam laughed.

“Only you would keep lube in the coffee table, Dean.” Sam snickered. He stopped laughing as he watched Dean slicking his own cock, readying it for Castiel. Dean worked himself, he stared at Sam, his lip curling as he pumped himself. Sam couldn’t help whimpering as he continued to watch Dean slide his palm up and down his cock, teasing himself by pressing his thumb into the slit. 

Castiel bent his head down and swallowed Sam whole, making him cry out. He had been busy looking at Dean and hadn’t been expecting the hot wetness of Castiel’s mouth. Sam lifted his hips every time Castiel’s mouth went down, his cock hitting the back of Castiel's throat. He put his hands in Castiel’s hair, pushing down on his head gently as Castiel continued to suck him. Sam continued to lock eyes with Dean, and Dean hitched his breath as he watched Castiel going down on his brother. After another minute, Dean spread Castiel’s ass cheeks and positioned his cock. Dean started pushing in slowly, and Castiel sobbed around Sam’s thickness. Once he was fully seated, he reached around and gripped Castiel’s cock and started stroking, and Castiel continued to make desperate noises while bobbing his mouth up and down on Sam’s cock. Dean was rocking into Castiel each time he stroked down on Castiel’s cock, forcing Castiel’s mouth down on Sam at the same time. The three of them moved in a steady rhythm, Sam and Dean continuing to look at each other over Castiel’s head, the sounds of wetness and skin on skin punctuated by gasps and moans.

“God, Dean…” Sam groaned. “I’m going to shoot my load soon…”

“Fuck, if you come, I’m coming.” Dean nodded, desperation in his face. Castiel said something muffled that sounded like assent. “I think angel here is ready, too.” Dean continued to pound into Castiel while stroking his cock, increasing the pace for all of them. He gazed steadily into Sam’s eyes, watching his brother’s expression grow desperate, his lip curling and his mouth open. Sam groaned loudly, and pressed down on Castiel’s head, a muffled protest coming from Castiel. 

“Oh God!” Sam cried, his face anguished as he slammed his eyes shut and bucked up hard, shooting his come down Castiel’s throat.

“Fuck!!” Dean shouted a few seconds after watching Sam filling Castiel’s mouth. He slammed his hips against Castiel, thrusting hard into him and emptying his cum deep inside Castiel’s ass, while continuing to watch Sam rocking against Castiel’s face. As Dean came, he gripped Castiel’s cock tightly and jacked him hard, making him scream around Sam’s cock as he finally released as well, his cum covering Dean’s hand. 

Castiel finally pulled off of Sam’s cock and lifted his head. His eyes were teary from the pounding his mouth had gotten, and his lips were swollen and wet. He turned to face Dean and kissed him hard, pushing the mouthful of Sam’s cum into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed readily and then pulled away regarding both of them. Sam was flopped back on the couch, his cock utterly spent and limp. Castiel moved his jaw open and closed, massaging his cheeks. Dean smirked.

“Sammy’s big all over. Hard to take huh?” Dean laughed.

“Oh, I think Cas did just fine.” Sam murmured. “Anyways, it’s not my fault my dick is bigger than yours.”

“Bitch.” Dean griped, but he was smiling.

“Jerk.” Sam answered automatically, also smiling. 

“Well, technically, Sam is longer, but Dean, you are thicker-“ Castiel started, but Dean cut him off with another kiss.

“Shut up, angel.” Dean said affectionately, holding Castiel tightly. Sam watched them both with an indulgent smile. He yawned. 

“I better get up before I end up stuck to the couch.” Sam announced with a laugh. Neither Dean or Castiel answered, they were huddled close and murmuring to each other. “Well, I’ll just leave you two to it then…” Sam coughed. 

“Good night, Sam.” Castiel looked up when Sam got up. “Thank you.”

“Good night, Sammy.” Dean nodded.

Sam smiled and walked back down the hallway towards the bathroom. He started the shower, letting the water heat up before stepping inside. He admitted he was a bit jealous and could have used a kiss and a cuddle after everything that had happened, but he was relieved that Dean and Castiel had finally admitted their feelings for each other. The tension that was constantly between them had been exhausting. Sam finished the shower quickly, the warm water making him even sleepier. He looked forward to collapsing in his bed. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off. He tossed the towel in the hamper, and grabbed a fresh one to wrap around his head and walked to his room naked; after all, they had all seen everything now. 

When Sam stepped into the hallway he heard Castiel moaning and smirked to himself. Sam went into his room and shut the door behind himself. He pulled on a pair of boxers and then toweled his hair dry as best he could. He hated sleeping with his hair damp, but he was too tired to care. With the door closed, Sam could still hear Castiel and Dean making noise, but once he got under the covers and nestled his head into the pillow, he was instantly asleep.

…

Sam was dreaming. There were hands caressing his nipples and lips against his ear. Another pair of hands was inside his boxers stroking his cock and cupping his balls. A hot tongue licked at his neck. Legs tangled together around his, and he could feel a rigid cock rubbing insistently against his ass. Sam gasped and opened his eyes. 

Illuminated by the early morning light coming through the window, Sam found himself looking into Dean’s eyes. His brother smiled.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Dean said lazily, his hands still down Sam’s boxers, working his brother’s cock. Sam groaned.

“Good morning, Sam.” Castiel growled in Sam’s ear, nipping him. Castiel pressed his cock against Sam’s ass and Sam whimpered.

“Oh yes, it is a good, good morning.” Sam gasped. He kissed Dean first, and then turned back to kiss Castiel.

He was so, so happy to be part of their world.


End file.
